


Must Love Boats

by Bettybot (Lizbettywrites)



Series: The Ways They Said "I Love You" [16]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbettywrites/pseuds/Bettybot
Summary: Gotta love those unrequited crushes. Poor Pipes.





	1. Too quick, mumbled

"Hey, hey, Drift!"

Drift suppressed a groan as the bot approached. "What is it, Pipes?" he asked wearily.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Apart from that?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." He felt a little bad for losing his patience. "Yes, you can ask me something. What is it?"

Pipes hesitated, EM field suddenly bashful. "Could you—could you teach me a little hand? There's something I want to say to someone, but I'm not sure how he'll take it."

Something...uh-oh. "Pipes, you're sweet, but I—"

The red visor flipped up to show surprised optics. "Oh, no, it's not—I don't mean you, it's—it's someone else. Sorry, that must have sounded kind of like a come-on, but I didn't mean—"

"Okay," Drift interrupted him. "Fine. What do you want to say to him?"

"Just—just, like," Pipes mumbled, "'I like you,' or something like that."

Drift had to smile at that. Adorable awkwardness was adorable, regardless of its often-annoying deliverer. "Okay. Give me your hands." He continued as Pipes complied. "Now, this can be done either one-handed or two-handed. Two hands communicates a stronger sentiment, because it requires more focus, but either works."

He demonstrated the two-handed phrase. "Repeat that back to me as best you can."

Pipes' fingers moved clumsily. Drift chuckled. "Your fuel thinks? Try again."

Better, but... "Let's try the one-handed version. Repeat after me."

The simpler motions proved easier for Pipes to learn. After deeming his performance sufficient and pulling away, Drift smirked at him.

"So, do I get to know who this is for?"

Pipes' EM field flared with that embarrassed anticipation. "...rptd..."

Again with the mumbling. "Who?"

"...rptd."

"Sorry, Pipes, you'll have to speak up."

"...Riptide."

"Oh." Wait. "Oh..." That made sense. Really, Drift was offended by his own ignorance. He should have seen that one coming. And he knew who'd appreciate a piece of gossip like this.

He patted Pipes' shoulder encouragingly. "I've got to meet up with Rodimus, but I think you'll do just fine, Pipes. Good luck!"

Wait until Roddy heard about this.


	2. Through a song

“Riptide!” Pipes called, rushing after the boatformer and slowing to a trot beside him. “Hiya! Guess you couldn’t hear or see me back there in the bar, huh? What’s up?”

 

“Oh. Uh, hi.” Well, it lacked enthusiasm, but it was still acknowledgement!

Pipes fumbled in his subspace as he spoke. “So listen, I was talking to Swerve about—uh, stuff, and he set me up with a new sound for my—”

“Hang on, Pipes,” Riptide interrupted, “I’ve got a call coming in.”

He put a hand to his helm, thumb touching his audial and pinky in front of his mouth. He was so cute when he concentrated. And he had the quirkiest mannerisms. Pipes could’ve sworn he had seen Earthers do that same motion in Bluestreak’s movies. “What’s that, Captain? A situation in the oil reservoir?” Riptide’s mouth formed a perfect “o” of surprise. “Only I can help? Gosh, Rod, I’m kind of busy right now! You sure it can’t wait?”

He cycled a blast of air through his vents. “Well, okay, then. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Riptide lowered his hand and stopped walking. “Listen, Pipes, I’d love to finish this talk, but the captain’s got to have me go do a thing down at the, uh—”

“Oil reservoir?” Pipes supplied helpfully.

“Yeah, that, and Megatron sounded pretty agitated, so I’d better get down there pronto. Wouldn’t want to slag off the Slagmaker, amiright?” He turned and began heading back the way they’d come.

Pipes had to jog to catch up to him. “No problem! I’ll come with!”

Riptide’s EM field did something funny. “You know, that’s really nice of you, but this is something only I can do. Rodi—Megatron said he didn’t want anyone else in the area while we take care of this. You could get hurt.” He glanced down and offered a smile that made Pipes’ spark flutter. “Catch you later.”

As the Hydrobot broke into a run that left him standing alone, the comm device in Pipes’ hand buzzed. The first strains of what he had decided was his favorite song ever floated from the speaker.

_“I was scared of dentists and the dark—”_

He accepted the call. “Hey, Swerve.”

_“How’d it go? What did he say?”_

Pipes shrugged. “He had to help the captain with something. He said—” Suddenly it clicked. “He was worried I’d get hurt if I tagged along! That’s as good as saying he cares, too!”

_“Pipes—”_

He did a little dance, right there in the corridor. “And I didn't even get around to showing him the ringtone you rigged up, so I can save it for next time! Thanks a trillion, Swerve!"

_“Uh. You’re welcome. I think.”_

“This is the best day of my life!”

_“Congratulations, buddy.”_


End file.
